


Complementary Colours ver 3.0

by allsovacant



Series: drafts, words, etc [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, gross sobbing, still too much for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I've missed this work so much and after reading it again... I'm still in awe at how this beautifully written story inspires me in so many ways...Salute to the authors.





	Complementary Colours ver 3.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts), [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Complementary Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699769) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour), [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/pseuds/unicornpoe). 



[](https://imgur.com/qREyhwA)


End file.
